Malaikat Pagi
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: Kisah manis di pagi hari Toushirou dan Mitsuba bersama orang ketiga./ "Ya, syukurnya tidak ada yang terluka. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, bahkan di saat genting seperti ini Sougo masih sempat mencoba membunuhku."/HijiMitsu. RnR?


**Malaikat Pagi**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 _ **Enjoy reading, aru**_

 **-oOo-**

"Toushirou- _san_."

Suara lembut itu menyapa pendengarannya. Toushirou sedang memakai sepatu di _genkai_ ketika sang istri menyebut namanya.

"Hm?" gumam Toushirou menanggapi panggilan wanita Okita yang sudah satu tahun ini berubah namanya menjadi Hijikata Mitsuba.

"Apa kau akan pulang malam hari ini?" tanya Mitsuba dengan senyum seperti biasa.

Toushirou sudah selesai memasang sepatu. Ia diam duduk sambil manik darkblue nya memandang langit pagi yang masih belum terkontaminasi. "Entahlah," desahnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali penyusup yang menyusup ke dalam Shinsengumi. Sehingga kami harus sering-sering membuka mata untuk itu," lanjut Toushirou tenang.

Mitsuba menatap punggung sang suami menjadi khawatir. "Apa ada yang terluka? Bagaimana dengan Sou- _chan_? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?"

Toushirou berdiri dan berbalik mengahadap Mitsuba. Atensinya menangkap dua bingkisan yang Toushirou perkirakan sebagai bento dan sebotol Mayonaise. "Ya, syukurnya tidak ada yang terluka. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, bahkan di saat genting seperti ini Sougo masih sempat mencoba membunuhku."

Sejenak Mitsuba menghela napas pelan. Ia tersenyum minta maaf pada Toushirou.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah biasa. Kau tenang saja," ujarnya.

Kemudian pria itu melirik jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan kirinya. "Ah, sudah waktunya."

Mitsuba tersenyum mengangguk. Toushirou sudah berjalan ke arah pintu rumah dengan wanitanya yang mengikuti dari belakang. Ketika di depan pintu, Mitsuba menyerahkan bento dan sebotol mayonaise.

"Hari ini aku membuatkan Lemon Mayo untuk makan siangmu," ujar Mitsuba.

Toushirou mengamati botol yang berisi Mayonaise dengan seksama. "Hmm ... pantas saja aku mencium bau segar. Ternyata ini."

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Semoga Toushirou- _san_ menyukainya."

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu repot membuatnya. Itu hanya akan membuatmu lelah."

Senyum manis tersungging di bibir wanita itu. "Tidak masalah."

Toushirou menghela napas. "Terserah kau sajalah. Kalau begitu, Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku berangkat."

" _Hai'_. Hati-hati di jalan." Mitsuba mengiringi kepergian sang suami dengan senyuman dan melambaikan tangannya. Dia sungguh bahagia.

Baru beberapa langkah, Mitsuba dibuat kebingungan oleh sang suami yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Dahinya mengernyit ketika melihat pria yang tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut berbalik dan menghampirinya. Ketika sudah sampai di depan Mitsuba, lelaki itu malah terlihat kebingungan. Ia juga melihat rona merah tipis di kedua pipi tirus Toushirou.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal, Toushirou- _san_?" tanya Mitsuba.

"Eh ... _ano_ ... Mitsuba ... " Toushiro tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Pria itu justru berlutut dan kemudian−

Chuu~

−Toushirou mengecup singkat perut Mitsuba yang membuncit karena adanya buah hati mereka yang sebentar lagi akan terlahir ke dunia danmengelusnya penuh sayang. Mitsuba terkesiap. Manik _crimson_ nya berkaca-kaca pebuh haru melihat suami sekaligus calon ayah dari buah hatinya.

Toushirou kembali berdiri, dengan sedikit mamalingkan wajah ia berkata, "A-aku berangkat. Jaga dirimu dan dia juga."

Padahal sudah setahun usia pernikahan mereka, tapi Toushirou masih saja menyimpan sisi tsundere miliknya. Bahkan kepada calon anaknya sendiri dia malu. Mitsuba kembali mengiringi kepergian suaminya tersebut dengan senyuman. Tapi kali ini senyumannya lebih lebar dari yang tadi. Membuatnya bagaikan malaikat pagi yang selalu menyertai keberuntungan seorang Hijikata Toushiro.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **Owari.**_

 **-oOo-**

 **Nyahahaha ... akhirnya berhasil bikin HijiMitsu walau pendek xD ini salah satu otepeh fav di fandom Gintama selain OkiKagu dan KamuSoyo. Jahahaha.**

 **Yaps, itu aja. Lagi males bikin panjang. Dan ini fic terpendek yang pernah aku buat.**

 **Pay ... pay ... sampai jumpa di fanfict selanjutnya.**

 **Hana Kumiko.**


End file.
